


Weaknesses

by spindleofwords



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Frottage, I love these two and I love Teen Wolf still in part for them, I'm not really in this fandom anymore but here's this, Kink, Sloppy Makeouts, not enough of these two in the fics, or anywhere really, or world, oral sex (mentioned), yup here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spindleofwords/pseuds/spindleofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd didn't think he had this kind of weakness, but trust Erica to find it and use it with deadly force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weaknesses

It started as a joke. 

Erica and Boyd had just started dating; the teen didn’t look it, knew his furrowed brow and unsmiling mouth said otherwise, but he fancied himself able to take a joke. Erica had a wicked sense of humor, sleek and barbed like the rest of her, and Vernon loved the hell out of it. It was nothing short of refreshing to see Erica string up McCall, Lahey, and Stilinski by the balls for her enjoyment. He liked to think that she appreciated his propensity for understanding her humor. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

But one day, there it was, and he suddenly couldn’t take this joke:

American History was boring, always was, but Erica was in his class and decidedly not boring, so he divided his attention between the notes on the board and the curve of her leg. Boyd wasn’t so sure how it all escalated, but Erica was good at throwing him off balance with just one nudge. 

And it was just one little nudge. She’d jokingly tapped his books with one hip as she stood at the end of class, said, "Come on, smile for me, daddy," and just like that Boyd had to take a deep breath, feeling his lungs constrict and...was it possible to be dizzy sitting down? When he pulled his hand from the desk, it left behind a splintered edge. And the little minx, all Erica’d done was raise one eyebrow and smile slow and sweet. "Oh, _daddy,_ " she breathed, "is this a thing?" 

And ever since he hadn't had any reprieve.

She was as ruthless in the “daddy” endeavor as anything else, took it in her jaws and cradled it gently but firmly. A particularly good outfit one day became, “Looking good, daddy,” and a huffy annoyance became, “Oh, daddy, don’t give me that look;" when they were training and Boyd got a good hit in Erica cooed up at him, "Good job, daddy, good." It was just fucking endless, it was all Boyd ever heard. He had the same reaction every time, to get achingly hard enough to throw her around, and she liked it, got all breathy and squirmy when Vernon pushed her against a wall in frustration. Boyd remembered vividly that after training once Erica let him pin her to ground and fuck her hard and slow, grinning up at him as she pushed back into his thrusts. 

Derek gave him shit for it; the man was too stoic to actually get out a word about feelings, but the looks he sent over with his eyebrows raised were enough to make Boyd feel embarrassedly hot under the collar whenever it happened. He had the worst timing, always overhearing Erica coo ‘daddy’ at Boyd, and now that the teen thought on it...that was probably all Erica’s plan.

Isaac only leveled smirks at him, infuriatingly smug until Erica caught him laughing and sidled up innocent and molasses-slow to threaten decapitation, and really, watching Isaac squirm and flush bright red was gratifying. Scott wasn’t into reality enough to even notice, and anybody else never registered on the black teen’s radar. Instead, all he got was that word, all the time.

So he lived with it for a couple of months. He never got used to it, per say, but Boyd was a smart teenager. He knew that Erica wasn’t just going leave his new little thing alone. 

The first time it really carried over into their physicality, Erica was taking the liberty of teasing the hell out of Boyd in the middle of getting hot and heavy; a juvenile way to describe the way Boyd’s hands slid across Erica’s sweat slick sides and they slowly rubbed against each other, but adequate for its purpose. The twining of them was sinful, tan on black on grainy blue, Boyd with his back to the couch cushions and a lapful of Erica and her lacy black bra and consistent motion. They rocked together, thighs pulled up into each other, soft huffing breaths and hitches, filling the air in between the rustle of fabric. 

She pulled his lower lip into her mouth and nipped it; Boyd groaned up into it, kissing her quickly on the lips once, twice, three times before Erica caught him with one nailed hand and pushed it to slow down. He let her, put his hands on her waist and rocked up a little harder into the circles of her hips. The kiss got dirtier, messy with the motion of Vernon fucking up against the blonde-- Erica pulled back to flip her hair back, all arched back and slick fabric, and Boyd grunted, brought his hands up to cup her breasts, cupping them firmly as he brought his mouth to her neck. With a noise of appreciation, the girl pulled away from Boyd’s sucking kisses with a smirk, nails scratching at his chest and tweaking his nipples through cotton.

“I want this off.”

She was his and he did as she said, pausing to pull the shirt off past his head and then reaching for the blonde again, enveloping her in a filthy kiss before she pushed him back and pinned his hands to the arm of the couch and twisted her hips slow and dirty. 

“Gonna give me what I want, V?”

The teen nodded, eyes half lidded in pleasure as he rolled his hips into her. “Just got to tell me, you know it.”

The smile she leveled him with made arousal sear through his body, coiling in his spine and tingling in his extremities. Erica leant down, closer, hair brushing in a cruel parody of a caress against his skin. He pushed up mindlessly just to feel how strong she was, how solid, and shuddered. The smile grew wider. 

“I want you to eat me out, Daddy.”

He was vaguely aware of growling, felt a whole bunch of motion and didn’t realize until he was between bare thighs nosing at matching panties that he’d just flipped her, rolled her into the couch and tore off her jeans without so much as a please. Boyd sucked a hickey into the juncture of her thigh and groin with a darkly pleased hum, and Erica whined from the back of her throat.

The teen left small tokens all over her thighs, purpling bruises of various sizes as he made light passes over her vagina, pausing once to press the flat of his tongue against the damp, wet heat and making lines straight across her clit with pressure at just the tip. By the she was as purple as he wanted, his girl had handfuls of couch cushions, keening and shivery every time he came close to the prize.

“Vernon, I thought you said you’d give me what I wanted—”

His teeth plucked at the elastic of her underwear, chuckling at her gasp when it snapped against her skin.

“Don’t know if you deserve it… you were pushy before, a little mean.” He bit her hip. “Hurt my feelings.”

The moan she arched into was almost reward enough but Vernon wanted something from her, knew he could push her into giving it to him. He rubbed his nose over the core of her slowly, listening to her speeding heartbeat with patience, but all she did was toss under him, lower lip between her white teeth as she thrashed. Pulling back with a mock frown, Boyd circled his thumb around her clit, perfect pressure on the cracking point.

She broke prettily. “Fuck, _please,_ Daddy, please.”

And yes, he’d been angling for something, for a little give and beg in her voice, but that was just— 

Boyd hesitated, unsure for a heartbeat, but then grinned and began pulling her underwear down, voice muffling as he set his mouth to her. “That’s my girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! I'm still in the middle of editing this so any feedback would be greatly appreciated, and also: I am considering writing another chapter about Erica getting off to being called mama (think Derek Morgan from Criminal Minds calling girls 'mama' or 'baby girl,' that kind of thing). Please let me know if this is a good idea or not? I might just do it anyways :)


End file.
